


Ogle the Archer

by crazycatt71



Series: The Archer [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint in his underwear, Clint looks good, Fighting in your underwear, Humor, M/M, Tony likes what he sees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint fights the bad guys in his underwear.





	Ogle the Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese translation: http://gdd-marvin.lofter.com/post/205c87dd_1c5e1c3b6

Photo from [awesomemanasart](https://awesomemanasart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

 

After six months of almost non-stop defending the planet, the team was taking a well-earned and much needed break at Clint’s farm. They had been there for a week and were just starting to settle into relax mode, which was mostly sleeping, eating junk food, and lounging around, when the perimeter alarm went off.

Clint was getting ready to take a shower when he heard the alarm.

“Aw, shower, no.” he grumbled as he grabbed his bow and quiver and ran outside.

He skidded to a stop, looked around, shot two guys in black tac gear, then ducked, ran, dropped into a crouch and shot three more. He heard grunting to his left and saw Bucky and Steve beating on several goons; to his right, Natasha was doing her thighs of death stabbing combo on a few more. He heard Tony fly by overhead.

“That’s all of them.” Tony reported a minute later. “Tie them up and we can leave them for S.H.I.E.L.D garbage pick-up.”

Clint stood by with an arrow drawn until all the goons were restrained, then relaxed.

Tony landed beside him, stepping out of the armor with a huge grin on his face.

“Damn, Legolas, looking mighty fine.” He drawled, slowly walking around Clint, his eyes slowly roaming over him, lingering on his sculpted abs, his narrow waist, and the low riding, tight fitting underwear, the only thing he was wearing, that barely covered his ass. “You fill those out real nice.

Clint shrugged, he had been getting ready to take a shower when all the fun started and he had nothing to be ashamed of, at least he wasn’t naked, well mostly not naked, the important bits were covered anyway. He cocked a hip and smirked at Tony.

“Like what you see?” he teased.

“Yeah,  I do.” Tony told him.

“Quit ogling my boyfriend, Stark.” Bucky growled as he stomped over to them.

“Hey, it’s on display, I can ogle if I want.” Tony snarked back.

“I can fix that.” Bucky told him as he grabbed Clint and threw him over his shoulder.  Clint woofed in surprise.

“Oooo, I love it when you go all caveman on me, Babe.” He said with a giggle.

“I’ll show you caveman in a few minutes.” Bucky replied, slapping his ass.

“For the next few hours we are not to be disturbed unless you need us.” Bucky informed everybody as he headed for the house. He paused and gave everybody his best murder glare. “Don’t need us.”

Clint cackled like a lunatic at the expression on Tony’s face as Bucky carried him into the house.


End file.
